My Best Friend's Brother
by ChocolateDelight
Summary: Who would have known that she would hook up with her best friend's brother?*Temporarily discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

My Best Friend's Brother

By Cara Suggs

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Whitney Russell smiled as her best friend Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald hugged her long lost brother Antonio. Everybody was surprised when Luis called to say not only did he find Sheridan but he also found Antonio. Pilar couldn't have been any more happier. But some questions still needed to be answered. Like what made Antonio run to Bermuda? Or better yet who made him run to Bermuda? There was no doubt in everybody's mind that the Cranes had something to do with it. Whitney walked into the kitchen and reached for a glass from the cupboard. Her arm froze in place when she saw him.

Chad.

After everybody learned about Antonio, the truth came out that Chad was Whitney and Simone's half-brother. It hurt both girls deeply since both of them loved Chad with all of their heart. But now Simone had gotten over him while Whitney was still having a hard time. Se couldn't get the image of his chiseled chest, his warm smile, or radiant brown eyes out of her mind. But she had too. She sucked in a breath when he stared back at her. Startled, she knocked a glass on the floor. "Great," she muttered to herself as she bent down to pick the pieces off the floor.

"You should really be using a broom instead of your bare hands," a deep sexy voice said.

Whitney looked up to see Antonio grab a broom from the wall and start to sweep. "Thanks Tony."

"No problem Curls," Antonio said with a smile.

Whitney laughed at the nickname that he called her ever since she was five. Whitney took the time to look at him. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt that clung to his arms nicely. Whitney had never told anybody this but when she was little she had a little crush on him. And she felt the crush start to come back. 'Quit it Whitney,' she chided herself. 'He's like 28 years old for god sakes!' 'But you are 21,' she thought with a smile. Whitney snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Antonio put the broom back on the wall.

"So were you thinking about when you dropped the glass?" Antonio asked her.

"Just life in general. So how are you doing? Whitney sat at the kitchen table with a glass of water while Antonio leaned on the counter.

"Great considering that the woman I was falling for is my younger brother's fiance."

"I'm not going to tell you I am sorry because I know you are tired of getting sympathy from everybody."

"Thanks. So what's going on in your love life Whitney?"

Whitney blushed at the fact that Antonio was asking her such an intimate question. "Well the man that I did love turned out to be my brother."

"Ouch," Antonio replied.

"I know." Whitney walked to the window to see Chad kissing a girl with short brown hair. She felt her heart break. 'Well he is sure over you,' she thought bitterly.

"Is that him?" Antonio asked.

Whitney didn't dare turn around because she felt how close Antonio was standing towards her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and she felt a chill run up her spine. "Yeah. I have to go."

She grabbed her keys and purse and ran out the front door. "God Whitney what is with you?" she wondered aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

My Best Friend's Brother Chapter 2 

Thanks for the reviews.

**A**ntonio walked out the kitchen to see Sheridan and Luis sitting on the couch making out. He sighed deeply and walked back into the kitchen. He couldn't bare seeing Sheridan in his brother's arms. They were really getting close on the island. But then Luis came and Sheridan remembered him as her long lost love. He made plans to leave the island despite Liz's protests but Luis figured out that he was his long lost brother. Now for his mother's sake he came back and now he had to watch as the couple fondled each other. He didn't think he would ever find somebody that made him feel the way Sheridan had.

But now that thought was gone.

The first person he saw when he came home was Whitney. She changed so much since he last seen her. Her hair was still curly but her body developed more and he felt himself getting attracted to her. But she was his younger sister's best friend. "And you are 28," he said to himself. But she was 21. It seemed as Whitney had it bad in the love department like himself. Antonio turned around when he heard somebody enter the kitchen. "Hey Sheridan."

Sheridan smiled at her fiancé 's brother and her friend. While she was on the island, the two had become very close and she suspected that he was starting to develop feelings for her. But she diminished that idea. They were just friends. Right?

"Hey Antonio. Have you seen Whitney? Theresa is running around her frantically looking for her."

"She ran out for a bit. But tell my sister that I will find her." Antonio grabbed his jacket and started out the door before he would look into Sheridan's blue eyes.

"Okay thanks."

*~*~

Whitney slammed her shot of vodka down on the bar top. After she had ran out, she came upon the bar and before she knew it she was drowning her sorrows away with liquor. She looked towards the bald bartender. "Hit me," she slurred.

The bartender shook his head as he poured her another drink. "I hope you are thinking of driving," he muttered to himself.

Antonio walked down the bar steps and sighed inwardly when he saw Whitney drinking what he estimated her 5th drink by the way she was swinging her arms around her head. He walked up to the bar and grabbed her car keys. "Come on Whitney. It's time to go."

"Tonnnnnnnyyyy." Whitney grinned drunkenly at the man before her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home. Now come on."

"I can drive myself." Whitney stood up only to fall flat on her face.

Antonio helped Whitney up off the floor and flung her over his shoulder. "You are going to have the worst hangover tomorrow," he said as he trudged up the steps.

*~*~

Whitney turned over on her stomach and opened her eyes slightly. She smiled when she saw Antonio sleeping peacefully on a chair next to her bed. She sat up only to feel uneasiness flow into her head. She jumped up from her bed and ran to the bathroom to throw up her dinner.

Antonio woke up to the sounds of vomiting. He ran to the bathroom to find Whitney perched over the toilet. He held her curly tendrils as she began to throw up again. He flushed the toilet and led Whitney back to her room.

"I feel horrible and cut off that damn light!" Whitney exclaimed.

Antonio stifled a laugh as he pulled Whitney up and began to change her sweaty clothes. "Whitney my girl, you are having your first hangover."


End file.
